Behind Our Masks
by Egglette
Summary: A series of drabbles, not relating to each other at all. Chapt. 13: Speedy knew what he was about to do. He was about to release a very dangerous mercenary back into the world. And he didn't care.
1. Behind That Mask

**I wouldn't really consider this a one shot, more of a drabble. I was extremely bored one night and didn't really feel like working on my other stories, so I wrote a little behind the mask kind of story. **

**Summary: Behind every mask is a person, behind every villain is a lost soul. And that's just what he was, a lost soul. But maybe...that soul isn't as lost as we'd like to think. Red X origin drabble**

**If the demand's high enough, I'll continue this. Maybe, possibly.**

**Please note to anyone else who reads my work (mostly, my two most popular stories) I haven't felt much like writing for those two lately, so until I get any ideas, they are officially hiatused. (is that a word?) I'm sorry. Damn depression...**

**I didn't want to post this, Rainbow-Jess made me.**

**Warning: If you have a problem with mention of hoods and swearing (I can't remember if I swear in this)...eh. Probably shouldn't read. Rated T for that reason. **

* * *

Zack was running. He was running faster than he ever had before. His feet pounded the ground in a rhythm he remembered as a song he'd heard on the radio this morning. His left hand was closed around brown fabric, his other hand clutching a black rifle.

He ducked into an alley at a last second, breathing a sigh of relief as the sirens blared on past. Yes, Zackary Dunkin was good. He was the best in his neighborhood; no one could out run him, no one could outsmart him.

By age thirteen, Zack had made his first steal. It was his mother's birthday, and he was tired of giving her the same happy birthday card he'd made in art class that he gave her every year. No, that year was going to be different. That year was the year that Zackary Dunkin changed.

But they had been so flawless, and perfect. So shiny, so taunting, that they were the kind of thing his mother stared after from afar.

And the security had been so crappy; no one would probably care. By two weeks, no one would even remember the pair of diamond earrings that had disappeared from their case.

His mother would, though. She would remember her birthday as the very first day her son lost the will to be good.

By fourteen, he was making jobs.

By fifteen, he'd shot his first person. Not enough to kill; just in the leg. But Zack didn't care at that point. Money was money; he didn't care how many wives lost their husbands or how many children lost their fathers.

By the time he reached seventeen, he had a name for himself.

"You got the stuff?" A thick, accented voice said from behind him. Zack smiled to himself before turning around; exchanges were always the fun part.

"What do you think?"

"You smart mouthing me, kid?"

Zack frowned. "Look, you want the damned jewels or what?"

"Hand 'em over."

"Not yet," Zack laughed, "pay me first."

"How much you want?"

"Four hundred."

"You're walking on a tightrope, kid."

"This crap is worth more than 4 big ones, _Doc_."

"Fine," Doc hissed, "but don't use my name so freely."

Zack only laughed again in response as he inspected the roll of money. 1, 2, 3, 350… "Are you trying to shortchange me?"

"It's all there, kid."

"I think you were," Zack's hazel eyes narrowed, "and I don't like it." He cocked the gun.

"Are you actually threatening me?"

"If I am?"

Doc kissed his teeth, and although in the shadows, Zack could sense him shaking his head disapprovingly. "Bad choice of words, kid," He said, "Tony; get him."

And then the pain hit.

---

Zack dragged himself home that night, beaten and bruised. His lip was bloodied, and his eye was already swelling. His mother didn't even gasp when her son crawled through the door, just silently cried into her hands.

Sally Stone was a strong woman. She had endured her brother's endless teasing for his intelligence, she had stood by as her nephew went through the angst of no longer being flesh and bone, and she had stayed strong when her husband passed, for her son. She had done all of it for her son, for her family. But the sight of her son coming home so often with bruises and coughing up blood made her heart rip into pieces.

What had she done, to make her son this way?

She painted on a smile and held up a newspaper. "Did you hear? Your cousin stopped another villain. Isn't that great, sweetie?"

"Having a superhero for a cousin doesn't exactly give me perks, Mom. And the dude's a freak anyway, so who cares?"

Why? She had seen the commercials for the movies about black boys going through hoods and money exchanges, staying together for family, but very few of the people who saw those movies had gone through it first hand.

"The school called again, dear. You didn't show up—yet again."

"I had work."

Sally had rehearsed these lines dozens of times; now it was time to put them to work. "Zackary Stone Dunkin, this needs to stop."

"What—"

"Do not," she held up a finger, "interrupt. Look at yourself, Zackary! You're getting yourself into so much trouble! Why?" Another wave of hysteria set in and she slinked back into her chair. "Why…"

"I do it for you, ma! I do it for the money. So we can live comfortably," Zack couldn't believe this. After all he'd done for her, this was how she treated him?

"You're overreacting, mom. I'm good at what I do! I just talk too much; gets me into trouble. I'll just keep quiet during exchanges, okay?"

She didn't reply. The tears just kept coming.

"Mom…" He was getting soft again. _Don't_ _go back, don't go back_. Zackary picked up the paper she'd thrown on the ground and head off to his room, leaving her to her thoughts.

There had to be a way he could do what he did best and still make her happy. If only there was a way he could escape the guns, get some higher work. If only there was a sign to point him in the right direction…

**RED X IDENTITY REVEALED. TEEN TITAN ROBIN HAS ADMITTED TO HIS WORK BEHIND THE MASK**…_continued page A6_.

Well, hello.

---

_After hours of digging, it has been discovered that the Teen Titan Leader Robin, ex-protégé of Gotham City's The Batman, has indeed admitted that he was the short lived but unbeatable thief Red X. It seems, Robin confirms, he went undercover to learn more about the mysterious villain Slade. However, the plan backfired…_

Boring, boring, boring…Zackary came from a smart family, and he was no exception from the fast-reading genes that ran through his mother's blood. He skimmed ahead… Yeah, more about the suit.

_Where is the suit now? Robin tells us the Xenothium-powered suit has been locked away safely. So tightly, in fact, someone would have to know at least eight sets of locks, including the ones on the Tower itself…_

Zack's eyebrows shot up. Old Victor always had the same passwords for everything; couldn't hurt to try. And once he was in, he'd find a way to the suit.

Zackary Dunkin was getting himself some new duds.

* * *

**Omg, this is so random. But notice how Red X doesn't really talk much to Cyborg? **

**Whee, I'm weird. But hey, I'm unique. Bet you never saw this before. And if you have...nyah!**

**I doubt I'll continue this, I've got so much going right now. **

**Review?**


	2. Its The Booze Talking

**'Kay, so I was bored. :D**

**Jinx-Raven friendship drabble, hinted at BBRae, RobStar, JinxKF, and CyJinx. I like Jinx with both, so I hope I don't offend anyone.**

**This is mostly only being submitted so I can have a notice:**

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet and Flavor of the Week have been put on hiatus. With school wrapping up and parties starting up, I'm not having much time to write. But, omg, I'm so flattered by all the reviews. 500 flipping reviews on mdraj, and 100 at fotw! Bejebus!**

**Read, if you want. NO POINT WHATSOEVER.**

* * *

"…So…"

Raven lowered her glass, eyeing the girl next to her. She hopped onto a barstool, shaking out her light _pink_ hair, and ordered a drink.

"Are you talking to me?" Raven asked.

The girl spun in a circle on her barstool, giggling slightly. "See anyone else around?"

"Quit it, Jinx."

"No thanks," Jinx replied cheerily.

"Never saw you as a club hopper, Jinx," Raven said, monotonous as ever. She took a small sip of her drink and fingered the silver ring, engraved with a violet R, on her currently tanned hand.

"It goes both ways," Jinx said, "but moving on, how was your day?"

"I kicked your ass, as you're well aware."

Jinx winced, rubbing her arm like a five year-old in need of attention would. "_Must_ you go so hard?"

"Fortunately," Raven said smugly, raising her drink to her lips.

"Any updates on you-know-who?"

Raven never felt more thankful for the strobe lights; Jinx would never see the light blush on her face. Luckily for Jinx, she heard it in her voice. "N-No," she said bluntly, "and I don't know what you're talking about."

The pink-haired foe rolled her eyes. "Deny all you want, Roth." She held up both hands, shrugging her shoulders. "But really _Rachel_," Jinx giggled, emphasizing on her alias, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Why can't you, whenever you're out, act the way you do in battle?" Raven groaned. "You're so Gothic then."

Jinx snorted, mumbling thanks as her drink was delivered. "Image, darling, image," she said, waving a finger as if she was already drunk. Raven suppressed a laugh.

"But hey, as long as you aren't going after Vic, I'm okay with it."

Raven raised her eyebrows. "You're on a first name basis with him, already? And what happened to Wally?"

Jinx grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes again. "You're a tease."

"Hey, _I_ never said anything! So is Star jealous?"

Raven's violet eyes widened. "Star? What—you think me…and Robin?" She shook her head a few times, laughing softly.

"So then you admit it!"

"…What?"

"Not Vic, not Robin, who else does that leave?"

"...Red X."

Jinx winked. "Sure, babe," she said coolly.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as a cell phone interrupted. She couldn't help but feel thankful. Jinx flipped open her pink phone, muttered a few words into the receiver, and snapped it shut. "Well, it's been real, but I've really got to get back. The HIVE idiots want me to pick up some of my things."

"They don't seem so bad around you," Raven observed.

She shrugged. "They don't really classify as villains to me—they remind me of Dr. Light. Gizmo still has nightmares about you."

Raven allowed a proud smile. A small twinkle in her eye, she said, "So, tomorrow?"

Dropping a few coins and bills on the counter, Raven received a giggle as a reply and a salute. "Yes ma'am, bright and so _frickin'_ early at six hundred hours, ma'am," she said, struggling to maintain her voice. "Try and go easier in combat practice, okay?"

Raven ignored her question. "Are you drunk already?"

"No," Jinx giggled again, "I just like acting it. I'll get in after you, so I'm trusting you won't let Boy Blunder know I was out at night."

"What, and ruin our escape outings? Beast Boy would go crazy, trying to get me to go out clubbing with him every night. I saw him here the other night, with his ring of course, and thankfully he didn't notice me. It would've been hell if he did, insisting I dance with him and such."

"Would you have really minded?"

"I—"

"Thought so," Jinx said. "I'll see you in the morning, then." Suddenly, her voice lowered and she threw an arm over her forehead dramatically. "I wouldn't want to miss my epic training so I can go out and start saving humanity!"

"You're a loser."

"It's the booze talking, dear," Jinx said, chortling.

"Says the girl who likes to act drunk because she finds it fun?"

"Exactly! Now I must really be going, love," she said, twirling her arm in another dramatic bow. "I bid you adieu!"

Raven didn't bother saying goodbye, just returned to her drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde-haired man who bore a strong resemblance to a certain green-skinned crime fighter eyeing her curiously. Oh boy.

* * *

**Won't be continued. Okay, so since I didn't feel like sending in another story, I'm just making the Red X thing a drabble starter.**

**So yes, Jinx has joined the titans. After season 5 ended, of course. I see Jinx and Raven getting along. This is how I write Jinx...-shrugs-**

**Review, if you'd like. **


	3. We Wish The Line Was That Clear

**I've always wanted to do these. This drabble: What if the roles were switched?**

**Random POV, enjoy.**

* * *

"Titans, go!"

They say Jump City had been a peaceful place. They tell me the citizens were never afraid to stroll at night, to work in a jewelry store. They tell me doors and windows could've been kept unlocked. They even dare to say there had been a time when there was no murder.

Of course, those are just legends. Myths, spun up by the elders in a desperate attempt to escape the madness, the sheer terror. I nearly pity them.

"I'll ask you one more time," a dark-haired boy no older than my seventeen year old brother said through clenched teeth. He pushed a high-tech looking weapon at Mr. Murphy's—my boss—chest. _Swish_, on go the sprinklers. "Put the money in the goddamned bag!"

"This is B.S., dudes," one of them said in an undeniably bored tone. He buffed his nails against his chest. "Just shoot him and get the cash. It's already seven and I want to beat Cy at Mega Monkeys 4 by nine."

"Slade told us not to kill this time," another spoke up. "Shut up and go get your share." I recognized her; the devil's spawn. But if you were asking me, they all had crawled up from the pits of hell.

The remaining four split apart. Each heading towards a different teller's stand, I saw one approaching me. I felt my heart rate go up as I sunk lower behind the counter. I knew I should've worked at the petting zoo…

The one who had spoke earlier—Beast, they called him—nodded his head to acknowledge my presence. "Hey," he said coolly. I had nothing to say; not that I could've if I had. My body was frozen as I stared up into those lifeless green eyes. "So listen, I don't really want to kill you, so how's about we just keep this easy? You give me the money, I leave, and no one gets hurt."

He smiled at me. It was a horrible thing; nothing genuine, but cheesy and counterfeit.

I obliged, of course, and handed him a sack full of bills. He gave a peace sign with his left hand and swung the bag over his shoulder, casually leaning against the marble walls.

The largest, Cyborg, soon joined him, after knocking out his own teller. My cousin's friend had known him. He had been normal; he had lived here during the peace. But in his accident, it wasn't just his organs that were replaced; they say his heart now beats to a different tune.

The other female, said to be colder than the devil's spawn, sent a barrage of green light at the man behind the counter. She harrumphed triumphantly and picked up the bag. By the time the other four had collected their money, their leader was still demanding the money.

"Dude, he isn't gonna give it to you willingly! Anytime _before_ we reach the drinking age?" Beast muttered, receiving a slap across his head from Cyborg.

"Shut it, grass stain."

"Nah."

"Whatever," Robin said finally, rolling his eyes. He pulled the trigger. My eyes snapped shut; I had seen too much blood already. I didn't want anymore logged into my brain, especially not Mr. Murphy lying dead on the floor. They had been smart to get stainless steel floors…

* * *

**Very short drabble. I don't feel like working on mdraj or fotw, but I've got ideas spinning in my head, I swear.**

**So this an AU, if the titans weren't the good-guys but the baddies. I named Beast Boy Beast because Beast Boy seems more...do-gooder. **

**Just a girl's POV, no one in particular.**

**I might submit another one where it's just Raven as the badass. **


	4. Meat vs Tofu

**A short Cyborg-centered drabble. Titled Meat vs. Tofu for reasons you'll see. **

**Not much to say, just I'm very sorry for lack of updating.**

* * *

As Cyborg finished off his third rib and moved onto his fourth, he chose to ignore the glares he received from his green teammate and best friend. He knew why Beast Boy hated meat so, why it disgusted him to think about eating it. Everyone else knew it, and they tried to respect it best they could.

Cyborg _wanted_ to respect it; he just couldn't bring himself to it. It wasn't that he was bothered by the fact his friend was vegan; he was bothered by the tofu.

Tofu was too much like most of him: man-made, unnatural, and a substitute for something else. It reminded him that he wasn't fully human; it brought back the little voice in the back of his mind (what was left of the human part) that told him he shouldn't still be alive.

But meat and dairy, they were real. They were produced by something else that was living (although rather sadistic on the meat part), like he had once been. They were genuine, nothing like him.

Now Beast Boy wasn't as stupid as Raven tried to prove, but Cyborg did admit the poor boy was fairly clueless. To him, Meat vs. Tofu was a playful banter. To Cyborg, it was battle spun up by his mind; a war that raged inside him.

"Ugh! Dude, how can you eat that? Doesn't it bother you that you're eating something that was once _alive_?"

Cyborg made a face. "Man, come on. You know I don't like tofu, he said, taking another large bite of his fifth rib. Under his breath, he muttered, "I hate that stuff."

_Just like you hate yourself._

_

* * *

_

**That last line bothers me...I could've written it better. Oh well, I'm in a rush. I don't want to lose my writer's focus so I'm working on drabbles as I try to get creative for my stories. **

**Anyway, review if you'd like.**


	5. We Get Only So Many Chances

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I just--and I feel like such a snob saying this--have a life. I can't write all the time, and I haven't been feeling like I want to write lately. **

**Meh. Pointless, this crap.**

**From now on though, these drabbles will have NO pairings. They're for everyone. **

* * *

"…I don't need you to make me a man. I already am one!"

Brother Blood let out a piercing yell, right before being knocked out and kicked off the Titans East Tower. It was then, at that moment, that he lost control.

---

"…Come on, you idiots! Blood is gonna kill us if we didn't get enough money by the time he's put up the new school!" Gizmo exclaimed, all the while stuffing mounds of jewels into a brown sack.

"I am _not_ getting held back again," Mammoth muttered.

"Quit your yapping!" Jinx spat, "I'm the one who'll get blamed if we don't have enough. Blood personally put me—" Jinx paused, raising a hand to her head. She stared at her "schoolmates" and saw them doing the same; Mammoth was even lowering himself to his knees. Gizmo's eyes momentarily flashed red then paled again.

"What…" Mammoth started.

"That pit-sniffer!" Gizmo screamed. "Who does he think he is? No one puts _me_ under mind control!"

"It doesn't matter now," Jinx said slowly. "Whatever control he had—it's gone."

"What d'ya think happened?" Mammoth asked.

Jinx shrugged and looked to Gizmo, who was still cursing under his breath. "Dunno. His powers were probably pushed to the limit and short-circuited out."

"He _was_ planning to turn himself into a cyborg," Jinx added.

Gizmo snorted. "He's an idiot. You don't mix telepathy with that kind of technology. If something happened to his mechanical body, his half electronic mind would also blank out. And telepathy's useless with only half a brain."

Mammoth blinked a few times and Jinx nodded in agreement. Both boys now turned to her. "…So… What now?"

What **did** happen now? They had been under his influence since they could remember—maybe they weren't really bad…

Jinx's eyes flickered from the half-empty bag in her hands to the exit sign in bold neon lights. They could turn their lives around, right then, at that moment. They would tell their story to the authorities, who would understand. No one would doubt the mind control; maybe they could be accepted as heroes someday.

But then she remembered she was bad luck. Bad luck meant she _was_ bad. Breathing in softly and holding a long blink, Jinx raised her head slowly. She received quizzical stares for her actions, but they were soon replaced by smiles as her pale lips curved into a Cheshire grin.

"We take it anyway," she said.

As the three young miscreants ran from the crime scene, three communicators with the insignia 'H. A. E. Y. P.' were the only evidence found.

* * *

**Lalala. Just showing Jinx wanting to turn her life around, but not having the will. No, we got Wally for that. **

**Review if you want.**


	6. Not Fair

**Simple Dr. Light drabble. It's been done,I know. Sorry.**

**I wrote this a while ago; figured I might as well post it.**

* * *

Not let _him_ join? Who did they think they were! Dr. Light snorted angrily as he transferred his light energy at the bank vault; stupid Teen Titans… Stupid Brotherhood…

He'd show them. Their "brotherhood" was a mistake just waiting to happen: it was inevitable that they would fail. And when they did, he would be the first to laugh in their faces.

Dr. Light angrily stuffed another pile of bills into the sack, cursing under his breath. _Slade_ hadn't joined; that clearly meant they weren't as great as they thought they were. Slade was the best; if there was a magazine featured on criminals, he would always be on the cover.

He harrumphed with a smirk on his face as he blew the wall open. He and Slade were both just too powerful for their pathetic club. He and Slade, they saw eye to eye.

A few bills fluttered around him as he looked for his getaway car, which he had parked not too far—"Titans, go!"

Slowly, as if having horrible precognitions, Dr. Light raised his head. He quickly lowered it and let out a whimper. Life was _not_ fair.

* * *

**Poor guy. Anyway, I'm submitting two in one night. I'm gonna give you a fair warning that I kind of broke what I was gonna say about the pairing thing. I think its a pairing that no one will mind, though. And it's not really a pairing, just someone being remorseful of what was left of a pairing. A comic pairing; not one of the regulars.**


	7. Of Broken Bows and Hearts

**I wrote this before I said the no pairings thing, and I don't really see it as much of a pairing really. I don't think anyone will mind Speedy/Cheshire, right?**

**Okay, so I changed their fight scene. This would be if they had dialogue.**

* * *

He wasn't alone, this much he knew. "Who's there?" He called, pulling out a bow and arrow. He aimed it a few trees, squinting around for a better look. "If you come out now, I swear I won't hurt you."

"_You_ won't hurt _me_?" An astonished, female, voice said from above. Keeping the arrow in aim, Speedy looked up to see a girl with long black hair and a mask crouching on a branch above him. Her tone sharpened, "I think we've already been there."

He fired an arrow, to find she was already gone. Speedy turned in a full circle and by the time he had fully rotated, she was standing next to him. He fired a few shots, but she seemed to dodge everyone. She always _had_ been graceful, even when angry.

She pushed him against a tree and forced him to stare into the eyes of her mask. "Can't we talk?" He said suavely with a cute smile. He barely dodged the slash of the extendable knives. "Jade, you're not being reasonable!"

"You have no right to use my name!" She screeched. She twirled again, kicking the communicator out of his hand. Nimbly, she swiped her 'claws' at his only defense: his bow and arrow.

In moments, the arrow was on the ground in pieces and the bow was shattered.

"Hey! You broke my bow!" Speedy exclaimed, holding the fragments of what was left of his archer's bow.

Behind her mask, Cheshire's eyes slit. She gave one last swerve of her head and the bendable steel rods she had used to separate her hair swung into his left temple, rendering him unconscious.

As she stared at his lifeless body slumped against the tree, she hissed, "You broke my heart."

* * *

**Like I said, I hope no one will mind. Review if you want!**


	8. Double Agent

**I've beenfeeling drabble-ish lately.**

**Okay, I hope I don't offend anyone by this. This is just a 'What if' situation, don't take it seriously. There's a small amount of KFJinx _hinting_, but like I said, I don't have any direct pairings.**

* * *

"You asked to see me, Sir?" Jinx asked, quietly tucking her hands behind her back.

"Yes Jinx, have a seat," the voice replied. Obediently, the pink-haired witch settled herself in the mahogany wood chair. The voice continued, "I have come to the understanding that you recently had a run with Kid Flash _and_ Madame Rouge?"

Jinx nodded. "That's correct, sir."

"And the boy has convinced you to leave your team, I also see."

"They were only holding me back," Jinx defended. "I felt I would do better on my own. You, of all people, understand that, don't you?"

"That I do," the Voice replied. When the Voice said nothing else, Jinx felt pressured to continue. She paused before speaking, as though trying to find the correct words.

"The Brotherhood of Evil will fail; they underestimate Boy Blunder and his band of do-gooder cronies," Jinx snorted, folding her arms. "Even someone as dense as Kid Flash knows that."

"But the boy feels he has gotten through to you," the Voice pointed out.

"He might've," Jinx said, shrugging. Her lips then curved into a twisted smile. "Then again, he might've not."

"You're a smart girl," the Voice began. "But foolish." Jinx's smirk disappeared. "I feel you are not telling me the full truth. I tapped into the surveillance cameras at the museum; you were holding back. Perhaps you are not the thief you make yourself out to be."

Jinx's fingers curled around the end of the arms of the chair in attempt to refrain her anger from the insult. "You are, however, a good liar."

"No offense Sir," Jinx said, "but are you going anywhere with this?"

"I am," the Voice said sternly. "But before I continue, I'm curious; why did you keep that rose?"

"However cocky, the kid was cute, and the gesture was," Jinx trailed off, struggling to find the word, "sweet."

"Do you have it with you now?"

"What, the rose? No…" Jinx said slowly. Maybe Bird Boy had something right when he accused him of being a madman. He surely showed signs of mental instability…

"Pity," the Voice kissed his teeth. "But moving on, I have a proposition for you."

Jinx's eyebrow shot up. "Oh?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil thinks they have the upper hand at the moment, but are unaware of the regrouping Kid Flash has done."

"What?"

"As you are aware, Kid Flash has been rather…freelance lately, and thanks to you, was unattainable by the Brotherhood. He's been scouring the world for the titans that were supposedly beaten and reorganizing them to attack the Brotherhood all at once," the Voice said calmly.

"How do you know all this?" Jinx asked.

"How I came across this information is my business, and none of your concern," it snapped. "But he trusts you, and that is where you come in."

"Sir, I don't understand."

The voice sighed. "He will come for you—"

Jinx's eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "Kid Flash?"

The voice continued as though it hadn't been interrupted, "And you will go with him. You will fight against the Brotherhood, and you will be accepted as a Titan."

"Whoa, whoa!" Jinx exclaimed, putting her hands up. She laughed nervously, shaking her head. "You know, I don't know about my hearing, but I think you need to go back to the home _right now_…"

"A brave thing to say," the Voice observed. Jinx only stared on further, still appalled. "If you accept and go with him, I will pay you more than you will ever manage to steal in your life"—Jinx's attention was caught—"and you'll never have to even consider pilfering again. You'll be well liked and you'll have friends who aren't complete idiots and capable of conversation."

Jinx said nothing for a time, pausing to comprehend the information. After a while, she raised her head, eyebrow still raised, and spoke, "Sound's fair, but what's the catch?"

The Voice chuckled. From the shadows emerged a tall, muscular man, his face hidden behind a one-eyed orange and black mask. "I'm willing to take a stab at another double agent."

* * *

**I know that there are some big KFJinx lovers out there who aren't gonna like this, but as a KFJinx supporter myself, I still rather like the concept. **

**Who knows? Maybe she'll be like Terra and regret it. She just won't...die... Or suffer from a strange case of "amnesia". -shifty eyes-**


	9. Releasing the Beast

**Another drabble, obviously. Kind of a oneshot, but whatev.**

**Summary: What if... What if that Beast was never tamed? If it were, would they have still wasted hours upon hours, wondering where he was, slowly beginning to miss even his jokes, however corny? Would they have still been the Titans five?**

* * *

"It doesn't have to go down like this," Cyborg said sternly, pointing the sonic cannon at his face.

The Beast figured he had two options. The first was to comply and slowly retreat into dormancy until Beast Boy got angry enough again to release him, which, due to the effect of the chemicals wouldn't be too long a wait, or to fight.

But the Beast wasn't a very patient being; no, he had wasted all his patience away in those years where Beast Boy was happy with his life. Of course, he was only inches from breaking the surface when Terra had betrayed them, but once again, that damned conscious discouraged Beast Boy from releasing him and instead, tried to help Terra. And look where that landed her: dead!

He unknowingly let out an angry sigh.

He thought of the other option, and this one satisfied him much more: resist the incessant scolding and preaching from that stupid _conscious_. In his mind, the word echoed with an annoying whine.

A devious smirk tugged at the Beast's lips, causing Cyborg to take a step back. The Beast pressed forward, a low growl emitting from his throat. He reverted to all fours, but his pupil-less eyes never left Cyborg; particularly his left leg. That was where he would strike first.

He jumped, swiping off the calf with a single swish of his paw. It was too easy; the Beast saw it as immature, and yet he craved more. All those years of teasing, of beating him at video games, of calling him _little_ grass stain… Well, he wasn't so little anymore was he, Cyborg?

_Swipe!_

The other calf lay on the ground next to the now-sitting Cyborg. "BB c'mon man, stop! I know that ain't you inside that big o'l hunk of green!"

_You're right about one thing, Cyborg. It isn't Beast Boy._

He decided he'd leave Cyborg with one arm; after all, they had been best friends, by Beast Boy's standards. But, just to be safe, he made sure to disable the sonic cannon before jumping out of the sewer and into the cold, dark night.

That was the last the Teen Titans ever saw of their green changeling jokester.

Of course, the Beast wanted one last thing; one thing to strike fear into their hearts and to claim him true alpha male. No one would ever question him again and soon both power of Beast and Boy would be in his control.

_Hoooowwwwllllll_…

---

_Four years later_:

"And tonight's top stories feature a pile up on Main, a young girl missing, and, most interestingly, a look in on the world's most famous mercenary: Beast.

"Not much is known about the giant animal, although many scientists are beginning to believe that 'Beast' is indeed a werewolf, somebody who is believed to have both wolf and human DNA, able to change into a wolf-human hybrid during the full moon. Others find it preposterous to think of such a creature could actually exist, but so far, all evidence has been supporting the werewolf idea. Beast is known to only strike at night, most often on a full moon.

"Some even are beginning to believe that the four-year dead, Teen Titan Beast Boy is Beast. However, this idea was ruled out when the Titans confirmed that Beast had been the one to commit Beast Boy's murder. How strangely coincidental the supporters of the Beast Boy-Beast idea find that their names are so similar and that Beast has been identified as been _green_.

"As of now, the werewolf idea is the most popular, as Beast has been shown to the have the equivalence of a human brain."

The reporter re-stacked her papers one final time before pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and finishing, "Whatever the were-animal is, it is highly advised not to go out late at night or during a full moon, particularly if you live in a city. This is Kim Tang, handing it off to George with the traffic report."

"…Thank you, Kim. Now, from up here we have an excellent view of the accident, in which three cars…"

A young, heavy-muscled and dark-skinned man flipped off the TV. He raised the Coke can to his lips and chugged, crushing it against his forehead once it was emptied. He stared at the window, smirking as the cloud began to move out of the way of the full moon.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is tonight your night?"

"Look outside."

"Great. I've got another job for you…"

A pair of silver rings, engraved with a 'V' on one and an 'S' on the other, rested on the kitchen counter. They shined in the moonlight, now fully revealed. They hadn't quite been modified for him, but then again he'd been in such a hurry to get in and out, he hadn't quite cared then. He didn't care now.

The man who was interested in finding someone to do a 'job' lip'stwisted into a cruel smile as he heard a threatening growl coming from other line in response.

* * *

**Holy crap. I'm sorry. I suck at writing angst. Suck suck suck.**

**If you're wondering, BB stole Cy's holo-rings, but of course, they modified him to look like the old Cyborg, Victor Stone. But he couldn't go back to ask Cy to adjust them to his body nor could he do it himself.**

**So yeah. There you have it. The next one is about a phsycotic Raven who never met the titans. (ok, I like angst. Shoot me. Even if I do suck at it.)**


	10. Plunge Your Dagger Exerpt

**This doesn't technically fall under the drabble catagory--it started as one, but it mutated. This is a teaser from my upcoming story! **

**Title: lacking. Plot: underworks.**

**I'm posting it 'cause I said I would. **

**AU, Raven's crazy. Enjoy.**

* * *

There wasn't a stir in the house; all was calm and peaceful. The grandfather clock's bells echoed down a corridor, the faint snoring of a man escaped a room. The rustling of sheets could be heard, and an occasional click of claws against tiles ricocheted off the walls. A figure slipped past the slightly ajar door of a room of a child, the sleeping mutt dog, and into the room of a sleeping couple.

Raven leaned against the bookcase, watching the male sleeping soundly. She cocked her head, blinking with interested eyes. This was the man Slade had insisted on? He was hardly a target. But then again, lately Slade had been driving her up the wall with the strangest of victims.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered, engulfing the man in a black light. He didn't wake, and it was probably for the better. She closed her fist and phased through the wall, carrying the sleeping man with her. Once inside the warehouse, she brought the man five feet in the air and let him drop.

"Good evening," Raven said dully, buffing her nails against her chest.

The man looked up at Raven with a sleepy gaze. "Who… Where… Where the fuck did Lydia put damned that remote?" Raven couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Mr…Jackson, was it?"

"Johnson," he corrected. He still hadn't realized what was going on.

"Well, Mr. _Johnson_," she smiled chillingly, "pleasure to meet you. My name is Raven." At this the man's eyes bulged. Raven smiled inwardly; it was beginning to sink in. He knew who she was and she was glade. She, unlike her mentor, hated going on about how he was superior and had the upper-hand and was _clearly_ beyond any mental capacity he could begin to imagine—

"Heard of me?" she mused, twirling the dagger in her hand.

"W-What d-do you want w-with me?" he choked out. Raven could sense the fear radiating off him, and she liked it. Fear made her stronger. Fear was her steroids, stroking her ego and soothing her mind. Her smile only grew.

"**I** don't want anything, actually. Why someone wants you dead isn't my business," she lied. "I just kill; it's easier not to ask questions," Raven replied shortly, throwing aside her cloak. She just _hated_ to get blood on it. She crouched down to his level.

"So how do you want it? Quick or slow and painful? Seeing the blood is always the fun part, and swishing your head off would make it painless for you," she offered. For a moment, the man thought she was joking. The moonlight reflected through the skylight, giving a sliver of her face light. It was clear she wasn't.

_Not that it was expected_, he thought. The Raven was dark and heartless, rumored to be past insanity. She was both a witch and mercenary; if you were her target, you would not live to see the next sunrise.

Excuses began to sputter out of his mouth uncontrollably, "I have a family! M-my job! My step-mother is dying…" he pleaded, scooting as far away from her as possible.

_Pathetic_, Raven thought. _Excuses, excuses_. Couldn't they just take death like a noble person? Raven sighed and threw her head around. "I have a family, I'm engaged, I've saved lives, I'm a superhero, yadda-yadda. I've heard them all."

The man paused as something clicked in his head. "Y-you killed Terra, didn't you?" The man's eyes had grown wide with fear; the geomancer had been rumored to have committed suicide. Had the femme fatale really been the cause of her death? _I knew she was crazy…but a superhero? _

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It's all a blur to me anyhow. I like to assume I did, since God knows I hated the little bitch's guts," Raven said. She threw the dagger in the air one last time, catching it by its handle. It was now aimed in the direction of the man's heart.

"H-her body was never found…" he whispered, lost in his own thought.

"Can't say the same for yours," Raven said in her monotonous voice. She brought down the dagger.

Ten minutes later, Raven walked out of the warehouse once again twirling her weapon and licking the blood from her fingers.

* * *

**An excerpt, remember! **

**Review? I'd like feedback on this one.**


	11. LoveHate Relationship

**Pointless rambling. Trying to not lose all writing ability.**

* * *

Sometimes, people asked him why he ate tofu. 

He'd smile politely, give a wave for the reporters, and say, "I've been the animals. It would be wrong to eat them, and feel all around freaky."

And he wasn't lying.

He just wasn't telling the complete truth.

There was a big difference. …Right?

The Beast ate meat. He ate it for a reason. It was juicy, sometimes still stained red from the blood, and in some cases, cannibalistic. It made his systems surge with primal fury, his heart pump faster with adrenaline.

It drove out something he hated, and yet it was something he occasionally wished to be.

He hated meat.

And he yet loved it.

* * *

**It's late at night...I wrote this late...I'm tired... .---.**


	12. Crossing Our Lines

**This is a twisted drabble about a beautifully twisted girl. Mm, if you haven't gathered, Miz Eggy loves crazy people. They're so fun. Of course, not in real life. Then I get creeped out. But mmhm, I submitted this mostly to send out a message:**

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet finally has some gears churning!**

**I'm gonna take my time to make sure it kicks as much ass as I can, so don't get _too_ over-excited, k? **

**Description: ...I actually can't think of anything.**

* * *

Another sob. Another river of tears flowing down her cheeks, another hiccup between howls. Terra cradled her head in her hands for a moment then let it bounce back and hit against the wall repeatedly.

She stared down at her outfit, cold and binding (like someone she knew), and began to giggle despite the fact she was still crying. Rolling her head around, she continued to chortle.

A sharp pain stabbed her chest area, particularly on the left side. Ceasing her giggles, she looked down at it and touched the breastplate with her hand. "Ow," she said softly.

For a moment her eyes closed, cheeks still damp. Several images flashed across her mind, varying from her and the Titans and her and Beast Boy. She felt the pain again. Her eyes opened, wide for a split second.

Slade, who had been observantly watching her the entire time, finally spoke up. "Terra, it is time for first strike."

Terra's head snapped up and smiled crookedly. She stood, rolling around her shoulders. "Alright," She said in an unreadable tone. From behind the mask, Slade's eye narrowed. Poor child really was insane.

Summoning a flat piece of rock, Terra hopped aboard. "Should you need my help," Slade instructed, "take this earpiece. I will with you in battle… In more ways than you think."

Terra's eyebrow raised, but she accepted the device nonetheless.

She flew into the city, and such a nice one it was too, landing on a roof. The titans had been spotted coming into the city earlier; she would find them sooner or later.

And so she waited, legs dangling over a roof. Moments later, her eyes narrowed and her lips twisted into a cruel smirk. T-Car, at two o'clock. Using the rock she had flown in on, Terra hurled it down at the blue and white car. It rolled a few times, as she expected, and when it stopped the door was blown open with green light.

They were out moments later, awed by what had happened. _I shouldn't_, Terra told herself. _But I can't help it_.

"Hey guys, miss me?"

Terra raised some of the rubble on the ground and launched them at the beloved vehicle _One final blow_, Terra thought_. Just to screw with the tin can_.

From below her this time, Terra summoned a round boulder and flung it at the T-Car, crushing it completely. Beast Boy was cowering, huddling himself into a ball. By the time he turned, Terra was at level with him.

"Terra stop! We're your friends!"

"I don't have any friends, remember?" Bubbling with pure hatred, Terra brought back her fist and thrust it at Beast Boy's jaw. He would've hit the ground hard, if it weren't for Starfire. One more time, her heart felt that pang.

She was sure it would be the last.

_Everyone draws their own line…_

…_I crossed mine. _

_

* * *

_

**I like the last line. I've used it in short stories for school before, but, um, yeah.**

**What I say, makes no sense. But I love it when Terra's crazy. Call me crazy but--m, no I pretty much am. :)**


	13. Unfrozen

* * *

Someone was creeping by her. She could feel the anxiety radiating off the person, and could immediately tell they were trying to be sneaky. Eyes narrowed, Bumblebee shrunk her size to that of a bee and followed the footsteps.

When she realized he was heading for the garage, her curiosity spiked. She grew back into her normal size and leaned against the frame of the garage door.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Speedy froze, ever-so slowly turning his head to face his leader. He chuckled nervously and pulled his arm away from the T-Ship's door. "I was just running an errand! We're all out of…" His eyes glanced around for a moment, searching for something that might help. "…Tuna! Yeah, out of…tuna…" He trailed off uncertainly, then smiling.

In amusement, Bumblebee's eyebrow rose. "Uh-huh. And who informed you we were out of tuna? Aqualad?"

Speedy made an annoyed grunt and leaned against the blue T-Ship.

"Speedy, seriously, where are you going?"

For perhaps the first time, the resident bad-boy titan looked rather sad. He looked to be thinking for a few moments, as if deciding whether or not he wanted to tell her. Settling with a, "It's personal" he opened the latch and climbed in, leaving Bumblebee with a confused and sorrowful expression. Just as the window was falling, she reached out and stopped it with her hand. "Speedy…"

"Just let me do this, okay?"

Reluctantly, she let go. She took a step back, giving Speedy enough room to take off.

---

Paris, France. A beautiful, extraordinary city, filled with magnificent museums and architecture.

Unbeknownst to the citizens of Paris, they also house the current resting place for over a hundred super villains. The T-Ship touched down by the Eiffel Tower, causing a people to gape with shock. Blushing, Speedy gave a wave and hopped off the blue craft. Trusting his memory was good enough to take him to where he wanted to go, he let his feet guide him.

The entrance was a little hard to find, but from there he knew exactly where he was going.

Oh, how this place brought back memories. He involuntarily shuddered at the memory of being frozen alive and attempted to brush it off. Speedy soon found himself walking the steps that led to where the frozen villains were being held. He took a deep breath, fully aware of what he was about to do.

Playing with the lever a bit, the floor rotated until a single frozen person was in front of him. He closed his eyes, launching his fist down on a big red button. A hissing sound echoed around the gigantic room. When the smoke cleared, the person was unprepared for the fall and stumbled. Speedy caught her in an instant. Despite the fact that he was holding an extremely cunning mercenary, Speedy smiled down at her.

They both relaxed and Speedy gently put her down, making sure she had a firm stance. Mask to mask, eye to eye they stared.

With lighting quick speed, she pulled up her mask. In the split second Speedy had a chance to see her face all he caught were the jade green eyes. She cupped his jaw and pulled him into her. Pressing down her lips on his, he was caught off guard. He squirmed a bit at first, but upon realizing what was happening (and that he wasn't being maimed) relaxed and tried to deepen the kiss.

Laughing inwardly, she pulled away. A soft smile was gracing her usually hard face. She pulled her mask down. Speedy had a hazy look, and she almost laughed aloud when he smiled dreamily.

And then she punched him straight in the gut, sending him to the floor. She placed a leg over his stomach and looked down at him. Still smiling, he murmured, "I love you too."

And then she was gone, darting down the stairs and through the hallway.

Once he thought she was out of audible range, Speedy let out a loud whoop. He cheered and walloped, jumping and punching his fist in the air.

Not even halfway down the hall, Cheshire cracked a grin wide enough to rival the one on her mask.

* * *

**I can't help it. I love this pairing so much. **

**Its comic canon, but don't crush my hopes!**


End file.
